Antithetical's Affinity
by rachel-chanx3
Summary: Reborn has a new match making plan, and it's for a certain carnivore and dame-student. 1827.
1. Match Maker

Author's Note: First fic... No flames, I'm really, really bad with critism.D:

Rating will change. ...I think.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya let out a yawn, so far, it's been a peaceful day at Namimori. He was currently lying down on the roof of the school, as he usually did, gazing at the sky. No herbivores to disrupt the discipline. He lazily raised a hand upward, almost as if he could touch the vast light blue sky, and the soft white clouds that slowly passed by. _The sky is Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Or so everyone said. _And I'm the cloud? _Or so everyone said. The prefect hate being affiliated with anything, so he chose to ignore most of what the Bronco and the Herbivore said. Even so, he wore the ring. His reasoning was if he did, maybe he would be able to have a fight with the baby that was always with Tsuna. Well, that was his excuse anyways. A small, fluffy yellow bird landed on Hibari's hand. Hibari lowered his hand, and the bird cutely jumped off and chose his favourite spot on his owner's shoulder and nuzzled closer. _Why am I thinking about this? _Hibari shook his head, closed his eyes, and was lulled into a dreamless sleep by the unusually tranquil Namimori.

"Ehh? H-Hibari-san?" questioned a nervous voice.

Hibari opened his eyes, yawned and blinked, he was still looking at the same sky as before. Hibari propped himself up on his elbows, and yawned again. "Herbivore," the prefect acknowledged, "What are you doing here?" He glanced at the scene before him: Sawada Tsunayoshi, his best friends Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato. The third year Sasagawa Ryohei seemed to be else where.

"Hiieee! G-gomen Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered, and Hibari looked boredly at him. "We, a-ah, usually have l-lunch h-here."

"Oh?" Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Is that so? Regardless, you should know not to wake me up."

Tsuna squealed, "Hiieee!" for the second time. Hibari stood up, irritated, tonfas in hand - all the 'hiieee's were giving him a head ache.

"Bastard! I'll protect you, Juudaime!" shouted his self-declared right-hand man, who had jumped in front of Tsuna, lighting up explosives. Hibari smirked, _I doubt that. _

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," cooed Yamamoto, trying to restrain him, still with a carefree smile on his face.

"Don't touch me, baseball-baka." Gokudera hissed.

"Extreme boxer Ryohei has arrived!" Ryohei shouted, suddenly coming into the scene, "Hibari's going to join us for an extreme lunch?" Everyone turned their head toward Ryohei, who stood at the door, not really understanding what was the situation.

"Ah, that's a good idea, senpai." Yamamoto faced the skylark, "Hibari, why don't you have lunch with us? You don't have other plans, ne?" Gokudera shot a death stare at Yamamoto who just grinned sheepishly.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to decline when a small voice interrupted him, "A-ano, it would be nice if Hibari-san could eat with us for once."

"Hn?" Hibari looked at Tsuna. Tsuna feared Hibari, even though he was one of his guardians. He ran away from the skylark, and apologized for anything in fear of being bitten to death. But he never failed to created weird feelings in Hibari's stomach, though Hibari brushed it off as irritation, and desire to bite him to death. But now Tsuna wanted Hibari to join him? Hibari almost reconsidered, but his self-control and hatred for crowding won. "I must decline. . ." the prefect said coldly, while turning around.

"Aw," Yamamoto pouted, "Another time!" He made his way past the crowd of herbivores, and back into the Reception Office, where he sat in silence, filling out forms.

Tsuna sat down staring blankly into space. _I know Hibari doesn't like crowding. . . but doesn't he ever get lonely? I never see him with anyone, unless he's biting them to death. Maybe he_ is _lonely. _Tsuna stood up without thinking. "Juudaime?" Gokudera said, breaking his train of thought.

"Erm, I'm gonna go check on Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun."

"Tch. Don't worry about him, Juudaime, he's not worth your attention."

Tsuna slightly smiled. "I'll see you guys later." he called as he made his way down the stairs.

When Tsuna was out of sight, Gokudera sighed. "Juudaime's too kind to everyone."

"That's why we like him so much." Yamamoto said.

"Especially a certain prefect." Reborn said, sailing through the air just above them, with a green parachute. The three Guardians stared at Reborn.

"Ehhh? Who?" Yamamoto asked.

Reborn smirked his signature smirk, "Why, no one other than our very own Cloud Guardian."

"_What?_"

"That's why you have to help me with a plan. We're gonna try to get Tsuna and Hibari together."

"A-ah, Reborn-san, are you sure?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm positive."

Yamamoto laughed, "This seems fun, I'll join."

"I'll help to the extreme!" Ryohei also agreed, raising a fist. "ANOTHER EXTREME MATCH MAKING PLAN!"

Gokudera sweat-dropped, "Another?"

"How do you think you and Yamamoto got together, Gokudera?" Reborn asked. "It wasn't easy. Ryohei and I were beginning to think you guys would never admit your feelings. Even after several set ups. And that one date."

Gokudera flushed red, unable to speak, and Yamamoto laughed again, "Ah, so that was you, kid? I'll help you as much as I can."

"Alright," Reborn said, after a couple minutes explaining his plan.

"We start tomorrow."

"Yosh!"

"To the EXTREME!"

". . ."

"Gokudera?"

"Yes, Reborn-san?"

"You want Tsuna to be happy, right?"

"H-hai! Of course!"

"Then help us. Trust me, Tsuna will be overjoyed."

Gokudera contemplated this for a little bit, ". . .fine. If it's for Juudaime. . ."

Reborn smirked, "Good."

* * *

A few minutes later Hibari heard a soft knock at the door. The door turned, and Tsuna cautiously stepped in. "Ano, Hibari-san," he hesitated, "Can I h-have lunch with y-you?" The boy smiled, and glanced questioningly at the prefect.

"Oh? Any reason for this, herbivore?"

"Well. . . H-Hibari-san's always by himself, s-so, I thought I could give him some company." Tsuna stuttered.

"Hn?" Hibari didn't want to pass this opportunity up, he was quite interested in this herbivore's bold behaviour lately, "Alright."

Tsuna looked suprised, but smiled even bigger. "I have more forms to fill out, so you can sit down."

"Uh, o-okay." Tsuna nervously made his way over to the olive green couches, and coffee table. "Ano, H-Hibari-san?"

"Yes, herbivore?"

"Um, what do you usually do during lunch?" Tsuna asked, trying to make conversation.

"This." Hibari stated, gesturing to the work he was doing, "Because a _certain_ crowd always manages to destroy school property, or disrupt the discipline of Namimori."

"Ah, sumimasen." Tsuna didn't disagree with his statement, his friends created more than their fair share of chaos over Namimori. Lambo with his grenades, Gokudera with his dynamite, Ryohei and his extreme "Extreme!"s. Plus, because of him the Varia had shown up, and the Ring Battle happened, destroying practically the whole school. "Ano, Hibari-san?"

"What is it, Herbivore?" Hibari sighed, and glanced up from his paper work, he wouldn't be able to finish if this continued.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

Hibari was slightly taken back at the question, ". . .No."

"Never?" Tsuna enquired.

"I'm too busy with disciplining Namimori." _Am I ever lonely? _

"Ah. . ." Tsuna looked thoughtful for a minute, before continuing with his questions. "Why do you call us herbivores?"

"Because herbivores are herbivores." the Skylark stated like it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you consider some people carnivores too?" Tsuna looked curious.

"Rarely."

"Is Hibari-san a carnivore?"

"Of course."

"Ah. Can I become a carnivore too?"

"No."

Tsuna frowned, "Why?"

"I already said, herbivores are herbivores."

"But I'm stronger now!"

"Are you?" Hibari couldn't help but tease Tsuna. Of course Tsuna was stronger, he was strong enough to come to the Reception room, and try to make conversation with the head Prefect.

"Yes!" Hibari chuckled and put his pen down. He had finally finished.

_Pit-pat. Pit-pat. _

"Rain?" Tsuna bit his bottom lip. _Rain meant potential storms. Storms meant -_

_Boom._

"Hiieeee!" Tsuna instinctively curled up into a ball.

"Herbivore?" It wasn't rocket science for the third year to figure out what was happening. Rubbing his temples, he walked over to to the shaking supposed tenth Vongola mafia boss, and sat down in the space next to him. Tsuna was scared of a lot of things. Hibari knew that. But this was the first time he's seen him in that state. "Herbivore," Hibari began, "Are you, I don't know, by any chance _scared _of lightening and thunder?" He chuckled lightly. Teasing the herbivore was much more entertaining than biting him to death. _And he was just telling me about how he was stronger. . . _

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not fearless, like you, Hibari-san." Tsuna snapped, wrapping his arms around his knees that were tucked into his chest, head facing down. That was new. Nobody ever talked to him like that.

"What?" Hibari lifted the boy's head. His eyes widened, and horror showed on his face. _He's . . . crying. . .? _Hibari had no idea how to comfort someone who was crying. _Hn. . . _

Heat radiated from Tsuna's cheeks. Why was Hibari so close? Why did he have to be crying? Why was he always scared of everything? _Why, why why? _Hibari licked away a fresh tear that had just fallen. _Salty._Tsuna merely stared, trying to process what was happening. Hibari began to lick up the rest of Tsuna's tears, then placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before pulling back and looking at him. Tsuna instinctively moved closer.

_Wao. _Hibari took this as consent to proceed. He softly placed a kiss on the second year's lips, much like the first. Gentle, and comforting. It seemed to have a much more calming affect than, say, teasing him, which Hibari _did _regret. Hibari placed his hands on Tsuna's slim waist, and pulled him onto his lap, so that Tsuna was straddling him. It also destroyed what little space was left between them. Hibari's tongue left his mouth, and licked the other's bottom lip. Tsuna gasped, and Hibari used it as a chance to deepen the kiss. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck.

"Nng. . ." That was a good thing, right? Hibari explored Tsuna's mouth before poking at his tongue. After several pokes, Tsuna shyly did the same, trying to gain entrance into Hibari's mouth. Hibari let him.

_Riiiiing. _

_Damn, _they both thought. Lunch was sadly over. Tsuna pulled away, and got up. "Uhm, arigato." Except he wasn't sure what for. Being allowed to have lunch with Hibari? The kiss? Both. . .? Tsuna left, with a small wave.

_I wonder if he'll come tomorrow? _the prefect wondered.

* * *

"Hey, Reborn-san?"

"Yes, Gokudera?"

"How do you know Juudaime likes that bastard?"

"The same way I knew with you and Yamamoto."

"That's not an answer."

"I suppose not." Reborn admitted, "Isn't it obvious, though? For one, he always screams his name when he's scared."

". . ."

"You, know, hie?"

". . ."

"Hie? Hiiiieeeee? Hiiiiiiiiii-bari?"

". . ."

"Okay, fine. It's a bit of a stretch, but he could scream 'AH' or something else."

". . ."

"He was really concerned about Hibari."

"He's really concerned about anyone, Reborn."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"I give up. He just does, okay?"

* * *

Next Day.

* * *

10 Minutes Before.  
"Yosh! Let's do our best!" Yamamoto yelled into the circle he formed with Ryohei and Gokudera.

"Hibari, Tsuna, fight to the extreme!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

". . .yeah. . ."

* * *

Current Time.  
Tsuna sighed as he made his way to class. Reborn had made sure he was a good twenty minutes late. The halls which were usually filled with talking, laughter, gossip and drama were replaced by an eerie silence, and the barely audible sound of his shoes.

"Yo, Tsuna!" a voice called.

Tsuna turned around to see his Rain Guardian. "Yamamoto? What are you doing here?"

"Sensei asked me to wait for you, today's class is held in a different room."

"Oh," Tsuna said as he followed his friend into a dead-end hallway. Tsuna almost forgot about it, nobody ever went there, there was no need to. There was only a large window, and an unused custodian closet opposite. "Class. . . is here?" Tsuna asked wearily.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed, shoving Tsuna towards the closet, "Sorry, Tsuna, I lied. It's part of the kid's plan."

"Eh?" Yamamoto easily pushed his dumbfounded boss inside. Being pushed made the already incredibly clumsy Tsuna trip, flailing arms and all. He expected to meet the hard ground, but instead landed on something much softer.

A prefect. The head prefect, to be exact.

Hibari winced. He wasn't expecting a body to fly at him, making him lose his balance, and fall on the ground. "Hibari-san! Gomenacide!" Tsuna propped himself up, on his knees and hands, directly above the Cloud Guardian. A _very_ compromising position. Tsuna took another look at Hibari, ". . .uh, why are you tied up?"

"Your stupid herbivore friends," Hibari hissed, "The idiot boxer pinned me down while the bomber tied my hands."

"Onii-san? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Untie me, Tsunayoshi," Hibari snarled, "Before I completely lose my temper."

Tsuna nodded, "O-okay." Not being the sharpest pencil out there, Tsuna remained in his position, lowered himself on his elbows, and reached under Hibari, unintentionally pulling him much closer than needed. Arms wrapped awkwardly around the skylark, Tsuna shakily played and tugged on the ropes. After moments of extreme awkwardness, fumbling and mad blushing, Tsuna finally got them undone.

"You could have sat me up, first," Hibari stated idly, in a monotone voice. Tsuna mentally slapped himself. That was way more awkward than it had to be.

"Sorry," Tsuna mumbled. They both sat face-to-face now. The room was dark, barely lit up by a single light bulb, in fairly large and spacious - for a closet, and sunlight shone through the bottom of the door. Hibari abruptly stood up, startling Tsuna, he made his way over to the door and tugged on the handle. Locked. Obviously. _Sigh. _

"Any idea _why _we might be locked up here?" Hibari deadpanned.

"No," Tsuna admitted sadly. Hibari sat down again, crossing his legs. "Ah, we're missing class."

Hibari snorted, "We have bigger issues here, Herbivore. We're stuck in a closet. Because of your herbivore friends, who I will definitely _bite to death _twice as hard."

"Yes," Tsuna agreed, "But Yamamoto said it was Reborn's scheme. If it's Reborn's plan, he'll let us out, eventually." Tsuna took out a couple textbooks from his bag. He opened one, began reading, and immediately frowned in frustration. Hibari decided to abandon the idea of trying to get out, and accepted the gift that he would be here with the very kawaii herbivore.

"Here," Hibari said, holding out a hand, "I'll teach you."

"Arigato, Hibari-san!" Tsuna beamed, handing him the textbook.

"Shall we have rewards and punishments for each question?"

* * *

. . .should I do a lemon later on? Opinions?


	2. Sadism And A Million Kisses

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who added this to your story alerts/favourites.:) I wasn't expecting that many. And thank you to those who reviewed for being nice because you have no idea how nervous I was when I got e-mails saying I had a review. It was terrifying reading them.:P

Sorry for possible OOC-ness. And I've never written lemons or limes, so I apologize in advance.

I love reading Author Notes, like on Fanfiction, or in mangas, on the side. It seems kind of strange, but I really love reading them. :3 Feel free to skip these, though.

I like writing at night best. Or morning, I guess. Like 2-3am.:D

* * *

Tsuna looked at Hibari nervously. Punishments. Reborn did the same thing, and that resulted in dynamite exploding, or being viciously beaten up when he got a question wrong. "Erm, what type of punishments?"

"Your punishment is to kiss me."

"Wha-what?" Tsuna blushed furiously, "I-I can't. . . do that."

"So, you better answer the questions correctly, then." Hibari looked at the textbook Tsuna was holding, "Math?"

"I have a test on it tomorrow." Tsuna explained.

A Long Time Later.  
"Alright. Now that I've explained everything _several _times_, _and we've gone through all the formulas,we'll start doing the questions." A small, but sinister smile made it's way onto Hibari's lips, "Let's see. . . do the first one."

". . ." _Agh._ _Which formula was I supposed to use again?_ "Ano. . . 18?"

"Nope," Hibari actually sounded happy that he go it wrong. Right or wrong, Hibari would have been content. Tsuna flushed for what seemed like the millionth time. Or maybe the blush just permanantly stayed there, and never had left. "Punishment time."

"I can't." Tsuna grimaced, did he have no say in this?

"Oh?" Hibari sighed dissapointedly. "I'm unimpressed, Tsunayoshi."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Silence.

Unbearable silence.

Hibari still watched in curiousity to see what he would do.

"Fine! I will!" Tsuna groaned. Hibari smirked as he watched Tsuna nervously, and cautiously inch closer. Tsuna froze. Scared chocolate brown eyes met amused steel grey eyes. "You're sadistic."

"Am I?" Hibari grinned. Tsuna hurriedly crashed their lips together, as if he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He was about to pull away, when he felt a hand at the back of his neck preventing him from doing so.

"Mmph!" A tongue licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance, Tsuna's response was sealing his lips tighter, refusing. _I am _not _falling for that again. _

"That's not fun," Hibari pointed out, "It's like kissing a lifeless doll."

"It's not fun being forced to kiss someone, either."

"You don't want to kiss me?" Hibari questioned, amusement never leaving his voice.

"No!"

Wait.

_What?_

"I mean, yes! No, I mean no. Er... yes? Gah - nevermind!"

Hibari tapped Tsuna's text book, unfazed, "Next question."

"Uhm. 59?"

"Nope." Tsuna frowned. He leaned forward and quickly kissed Hibari, who - much to his surprise - didn't try to turn it into a heavy make out session again.

"Next?"

"80."

"Wrong."

_Kiss._

"Next."

"69."

"Wrong."

_Kiss. _

* * *

This repeated for several questions . . .

* * *

"This is the last question, Tsunayoshi. . ."

"Ah, 27?" He was confident about this one. Well, actually he had been about all the other ones, but. . .

"Correct."

Tsuna felt relieved. And a bit upset. The gentle, sweet kisses were nice.

"Time for a reward."

"What?" Tsuna had completely forgot about that.

"Your reward for getting a question right."

". . .what's the reward?"

"Hm. . . I'll give _you _a kiss."

"That's the same as the punishment!"

"Is it? I'll give you a different type of kiss, then."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry."

Tsuna stood up, and began to stumble backwards, "It's okay. . . really."

"But I want to." Hibari stood up as well, walking forward until Tsuna was trapped into a corner.

"Really, you don't have to." Tsuna almost pleaded.

"Plus, I need to make you regret saying you don't want to kiss me." Cupping his face gently, Hibari kissed Tsuna, forcing his way into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna reluctantly closed his eyes, and began surrendering to the pleasant tongue engulfing his mouth, when he realized his attempts at pushing Hibari away were futile and useless. Hibari's tongue swirled around Tsuna's, and tasted every part of his mouth. When it suddenly retreated, Tsuna curiously entered Hibari's mouth which began sucking lightly on his tongue. Hibari's hands fell, and grabbed the hemline of Tsuna's vest, and abruptly pulled it over his head.

"Calm down," Hibari reassured, when he saw a frantic looking Tsuna. He resumed with placing light kisses down Tsuna's jaw line, licking the base of Tsuna's neck, and biting down hard enough to draw blood.

Tsuna cried out at the pain. "S-sadist."

"That's very possible." The prefect licked up the small trail of ruby liquid as an apology, and began undoing the buttons on Tsuna's shirt easily, and effortlessly. He continued his trail of kisses down the smaller boy's chest, stopping a nipple, and gently using his lips to graze over it. Tsuna lightly panted. A warm tongue circled the hardening bud before flicking over it, earning a gasp from Tsuna. His mouth placed a kiss on it before softly sucking and nipping it. Hibari's hand pinched and tweaked the other nipple, then slid downward to carress Tsuna's torso. It masaged unidentifiable patterns on Tsuna's stomach, then ran up and down Tsuna's sides before stopping at his waist, fingers dipping into his underwear. His other hands brushed the front of Tsuna's pants.

"Nngh!"

"Oh? Enjoying this?" Hibari smiled teasingly, then placed more kisses down Tsuna's chest, and stomach, while using his index finger to touch him idly through his pants. When he was on his knees, pulled Tsuna's pants and underwear down leisurely. Teasingly. Tsuna gripped Hibari's shoulders tightly. Hibari licked his lips unconciously, before placing a quick kiss on the head of Tsuna's erection, earning a soft moan.

More kisses were placed teasingly on Tsuna's member as he stroked his inner thighs, going upward to play with his sac. Hibari smirked, enjoying the sounds of the Tenth Vongola and ran his tongue along the shaft, then swirled around the head, occasionally dipping into the slit causing Tsuna to shudder. Tsuna held Hibari's shoulders tighter, about climax, when Hibari pulled away.

"Tsunayoshi, there are classes outside, be quieter." Hibari said. That wasn't really why he stopped though. He wanted to play with Tsuna a bit longer. Tsuna whined, Hibari needed to do something about his state of arousal. Now.

"H-hai. P-please. . ." Tsuna whimpered, when Hibari made no attempt to continue. _Doing something. Do anything, you stupid sad- _"AH."Hibari blew cool air around his arousal, and then took as much as he could into his mouth without gagging. Tsuna's moaned at the contrast of Hibari's cool breath and hot mouth. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hands, which were clutching with his dark hair uncomfortably, and pinned them against the wall, as he began to suck. Tsuna pressed his lips into a line, and squeezed Hibari's hands, trying not to make noise in fear he would stop again. He kept his mouth tight around Tsuna's member, as he slowly moved up. When he reached the tip, he gave another kiss and let his tongue run back down to the base, to repeat the proccess. After a few repetions, Hibari relaxed his throat as much as possible, and forced the entire length into his mouth. Tsuna shuddered, breathlessly murmered low words that weren't quite caught, and emitted barely audible moans. Hibari bobbed his head and began to hum. Tsuna began to shake, and soon released, crying, "Hibari-san!"

Hibari willingly swallowed, pulled away and licked his lips, somewhat pleased. "Sweet. . ." Tsuna slumped onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"Sweet?"

Hibari lips brushed Tsuna's, "Sweet." He confirmed, "See?"

Tsuna took a moment to process what Hibari meant, then blushed. "Oh. Ah, sorry."

After Hibari helped Tsuna back into his uniform, he sat down beside the Vongola Decimo. "Shall we continue with the questions?" Tsuna groaned as he began to lie down, placing his head on the Guardian's lap.

"No. . . just. . . definitely. . . no." Tsuna answered tiredly.

"Did you enjoy your reward?" Hibari asked after a moment of thought.

". . . hai. . ." Tsuna said quietly as he closed his eyes gently. "Hey, Hibari-san?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Tsuna confessed, Hibari blushed. Tsuna wasn't bothered when Hibari didn't reply - he would have more bothered if the stoic, cold and often emotionless Hibari did say something. He didn't seem like the type to say 'I love you', his actions were soon drifted into unconciousness.

* * *

It was now lunch time at Nami Middle. A spartan home tutor made his way down the hall and to the closet which held Hibari and Tsuna imprisoned.

_Smirk._

_They actually did their job well. _The he saw all the yellow "DANGER: DO NOT CROSS" tapes across the wall, that basically hid the door. _I take that back. Because bright yellow tape _so _screams subtlety, and unsuspiciousness. I can't believe nobody noticed this. _

_How long has it been? _Hibari sighed. Something he found himself doing a lot lately. His fingers seemed to tangle itself in Tsuna's hair, with said Tsuna sleeping peacefully on Hibari's lap. He raised a lock of honey brown hair, just to let it go and watch if fall. A finger idly traced the outline of his face, his neck and collarbone, barely touching the soft skin. He looked at the small mark on Tsuna's neck, a reminder of today, it stood out against the pale skin. It was barely concealed by his colar. The skylark smiled inwardly (something else he's been doing a lot). He would be the only to see Tsuna sleep so adorably. Or when he was erotically flushed red, panting, and moaning his name. Or -

"Ciaossu!" greeted a certain Arcobaleno, breaking his train of thought.

"Baby." Hibari glanced at Tsuna to see if the noise woke him up. He lowered his voice, "Any reason for having us locked up in here?"

"So, you guys are a couple, now?" Reborn asked, also lowering his voice, ignoring Hibari's question.

"Hn?" Hibari thought."I suppose so."

Reborn smiled smugly, his plan worked. But. . . Hibari supposed so? "Did you ask Tsuna to go out with you?"

"No?" _Did I need to?_

". . .did he ask you out?"

"No?"

Reborn frowned, "Not that you haven't noticed, but Tsuna's incredibly dense. If you don't state things directly, he's not going to understand."

". . ."

"You want him to be yours, right?"

"Hn."

"Then ask him out. It'll make it official."

Hibari contemplated this. Surely Tsuna wasn't thatdense. Was he? Is that even possible? For Tsuna, maybe. "Hn. . ."

Reborn turned around to leave.

"Baby."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Reborn smirked as he walked out, leaving the door slightly opened for them. Hibari reluctantly carressed Tsuna's cheek, trying to wake him up. He was perfectly content spending his school day watching Tsuna sleep angelicly, but he had his obligations as a prefect. Tsuna whined a bit, then rubbed his eyes, "Hibari-san?" _Blink. Blink. _"What time is it?" he asked, sitting up.

"Time to leave," Hibari gestured towards the door, standing up. He held out his hand as he did previously. Tsuna was confused. Did he want another textbook? _More_ tutoring? Almost as if reading his mind Hibari replied, "I'm trying to help you stand up."

Grabbing his hand, he got up. "Let's go." Tsuna said cheerfully. "So, Reborn let us out?"

"Yes." Hibari raised their hands, "You didn't let go yet."

"I know." Tsuna smiled. He got his bag and lead Hibari out.

"Ah, dame-Tsuna. Finally coming out of the closet?" Reborn smirked for the millionth time that day. He stood by the door, watching Tsuna and Hibari hold hands.

"Well, yes, seeing as you locked me in there."

Reborn sighed, "You're hopeless. You don't even get jokes."

"Huh?"

"And you're too damn dense."

"Eh? Reborn! Don't come to my school just to insult me!" Tsuna pouted.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, irritatedly, "Let's go eat now."

"A-ah, okay." They walked to the Reception Room side by side, still holding hands.

Hibari quickly glanced back, "Clean up all that tape."

Reborn looked at the yellow tape covered floor, and left to tell the others about the failure and to clean up. But mostly to tell them to clean up.

At the end of the day, Tsuna found Hibari waiting by his locker. "Hibari-san?"

"I'll walk you home."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I want to." Hibari stated, as if the answer explained everything. Quickly gathering his stuff, and saying his goodbyes to Yamamoto and an upset Gokudera, Tsuna left with Hibari.

"Do you think we can leave Juudaime with. . . with. . . him?" Gokudera asked half worriedly, and half angrily.

"Don't worry, Hayato, we can spend more time together now. Let's go on a date~!" Yamamoto said happily.

"Tch. Baka."

"Oh, hey! We can go on a double date with them later!"

"But Reborn said the plan was a failure."

"They seem very couple-ish, though." Yamamoto smiled brightly.

Tsuna stopped walking. "Tsunayoshi?" Hibari stopped as well, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that this park is usually full of little kids," Tsuna said staring at the park, then his face lit up, and he began walking towards the swing set. Hibari stared questioningly at Tsuna who sat down on the swings. "Let's stop for a bit. I haven't played at a park in so long."

"Hn." Hibari wasn't sure if he should consider immature, or cute. Tsuna began rocking back and forth. "Want me to push you?"

"Uh, it's okay. I'm heavy."

"You're not. And I'm strong, so it doesn't matter."

"But I pushed you down!"

"_You did not_ - I was caught off guard _and _tied up." Who knew Tsuna was so self concious?

"Want me to push you?" Tsuna offered.

Hibari snorted. "You wouldn't be able to." He walked behind Tsuna and pushed lightly on his back. "See?"

Tsuna laughed as he rose higher. "This is so much fun. So nostalgic. So many memories."

They finally reached the Sawada household a couple hours later. "Thanks for walking me home, Hibari-san!" Tsuna smiled brightly. The type of smile where you close your eyes, because your smile just dominates your whole face. The red sun was setting behind them, and the sky was turning a lovely shade of purple, and Tsuna looked so happy and innocent. _Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. _

_Agh. _

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked, concrened.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hibari-san?"

"You know all those questions you got wrong?"

"Ahh. . . don't remind me."

Hibari frowned slightly, "You didn't actually get them wrong."

"Eh?"

"I lied about them being wrong." Hibari said bluntly. "Except for the first one."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, obviously to take advantage of the situation. And kind of to get back at you for saying you didn't want to kiss me." Hibari sighed, "And I _am_ a bit of a sadist."

Tsuna's jaw dropped, _"What?" _

"Oh, and if you had gotten your reward on the second question, you would have never finished the other questions. You would have fallen asleep." Hibari added, "There are actually quite a lot of reasons if you think about it. . ."

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna crossed his arms and attempted to glare. Hibari grinned and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's hips and lower back, pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry." He placed a kiss on brunet's forehead. Tsuna blushed lightly.

"You're forgiven."

"Thank you." Hibari pulled away, and patted Tsuna's head, "I have to go now, Tsunayoshi."

"'kay. Bye, Hibari-san." Tsuna waved. "I love you!" he called as an afterthought.

It became routine for Hibari to walk Tsuna home and to give him a kiss on his forehead. For Tsuna to shout "I love you!" when the reached his house. It was also routine for Hibari to eat with Tsuna and his friends, as Tsuna said, "I don't want you to be lonely when I'm not neglecting my friends." Hibari chose to sit as far away as he could from Tsuna's friends, and didn't pay attention to them. Reborn relentlessly tried to get Hibari to ask Tsuna out. He tried to bribe him with a fight, he tried to threaten him with a fight, and he made Hibird deliver countless messages. Hibari finally agreed after a week, with the reason "Hibird doesn't need to be dragged into this."

And if you're wondering about Tsuna's test. . .

he got an A.

* * *

Next chapter features Mukuro!:D Kufufufufu!~

No flames, please. Reviews are nice.:)


	3. Paper Bags And Plastic Hearts

Author's Note: No flames, please. New summary because the other one was too long.:P [feel free to skip the next part]

Thank you so much for the people who added this to story alerts/favourites, or reviewed.:D Feel free to skip the next part, it's random babbling. Sorry this took a while...]: I kept trying to rewrite scenes and... I'm so sorry it was a fail.D:

_I'm a top magician~  
_I've been listening to Special Illusion [Fran's character song] a lot. So cute. Also Spanner & Shoichi's song Simulation.:D  
I've decided that this fanfic will have five [maybe 4] chapters. Well, actually I decided that when I wrote the first chapter...^^'  
Oh and, do we really need to put disclaimers? It's _fan_ficiton...:l But most stories have them...

* * *

One Week Later (after the closet incident~)

_Sawada Tsunayoshi - _

_Meet me on the roof today after school._

_- Hibari Kyouya [written neatly in black pen, on Namimori stationary, folded into thirds like a business letter, and placed into an envelope with "Sawada" written on the front]_

Tsuna stared questioningly at the offensive note, and groaned. Sure, Hibari was the cloud. Sure, clouds were "elusive." But he didn't need to be so damn _vague_, about everything.

Last period was just beginning when the assistant head prefect Kusakabe came into the room, and asked the teacher to speak to Tsuna. The teacher agreed, not that anyone would disagree with the Discipline Committee, and Tsuna hesitantly followed the prefect into the empty hall. "Here," Kusakabe said while placing an envelope in Tsuna's hands, "Kyou-san asked me to deliver this."

"Ano, what's this about?" Tsuna asked, curiously.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I haven't seen the contents," Kusakabe replied.

"Oh." With that, Kusakabe walked off back to the Reception Room. Tsuna re-entered the classroom with several pairs of eyes staring at him, seemingly thinking '_ooh, he got in trouble.'_He sat back down and opened the letter under his desk. After reading the one, extremely puzzling sentence, that showed no indication what so ever of what was to happen, Tsuna put it in his desk and laid his head down on his desk. _I wonder if it's important? _he wondered, Maybe_ something bad happened? _Tsuna's stomach dropped. Last period never felt longer. When the bell rang, Tsuna hoped to leave quickly, to see what the letter was about. But luck wasn't on his side, and the teacher had asked him to stay behind a minute, as he scolded Tsuna on not paying attention in class. When he was done, Tsuna ran up the several flight of stairs, opening the roof door. He sighed in relief when he saw Hibari wasn't there yet. He wasn't late.

Tsuna leaned against the railing of the school roof, staring at the baseball field where the baseball team was practising. Yamamoto didn't seem to be there. Strange. He suddenly felt a presence behind him - thanks to hyper intuition - and his heart skipped a beat, thinking it was Hibari.

"Kufufufu," mist rose from the ground, uncovering the illusionist.

Tsuna turned around. _Mukuro? _

"We meet again, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro grinned evilly.

"Oh. It's just you." Tsuna frowned.

Mukuro twitched. _I was isolated in a tank of water for... for God knows how long, can't you at least act more excited? _

"Aren't you in Vendicare?" Tsuna continued. Where was Hibari? Why was he with Mukuro?

Mukuro chuckled again. "I was, but let's not get into details on how I am here.."

"Why _are _you here? To take my body?" Tsuna asked warily.

Mukuro clicked his tongue, "Why must you think so badly of me? I'm here to confess to you, of course!"

"Confess what?" _Your crimes. . .?_

"My love!"

". . .your love." Tsuna repeated.

Mukuro vanished and reappeared behind Tsuna, and whispered in his ear, "My love~. Please be mine, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna shuddered. _God, he's so creepy. _"No, thanks." Tsuna said bluntly. _I don't date perverted fruit._ Mukuro twitched again. He didn't remember Tsuna being so. . . mean.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Reception Office, there was an extremely pissed off Hibari. "Let. Me. Out." He demanded, banging on the door with his tonfas, "Or I'll bite you to death."

"Ha ha ha. Sorry, Hibari!" Yamamoto apologized, from the other side of the door, "We can't."

"Is it a plan of the baby's again?" Hibari growled. Why did the baby seem to enjoy ordering idiot herbivores around to lock him in rooms?

"Ha ha, actually -" Muffled cries were heard.

"Who knows?" Gokudera answered. Yamamoto already let it slip once that there was planning involved, and Reborn was pretty angry - he was _not _going to let Yamamoto repeat his mistake.

"I'm going to jump out the window, then."

"Wait! Hibari! We know you're upset, but you don't need to commit suicide! Just because your _gay_, or just because your glare scares people off - that's it! You act emotionless and tough, but deep down, you're lonely!" Ryohei yelled. "Don't end your extreme life because of something like this! I'll be your friend! I understand you! Being gay is completely okay!"

"Yeah!" Yamamoto agreed, "Suicide is not the answer. Tsuna taught me that!"

". . ." That just confirmed their stupidity.

"He's jumping out to escape the _building, _not to escape his _life, dumb ass._"Gokudera hissed and looked at his watch, anxiously. There was a chorus of "ohhh"s. _Another couple minutes should be fine, right? I don't think we can keep this up much longer._

"Let's settle this like men, then! With our fists!" Ryohei shouted.

* * *

"You should leave, Mukuro," Tsuna said, "Hibari-san's going to kill you when he gets here. . ."

"Oya oya? Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro wrapped his arms around Tsuna, "You can't possibly be rejecting me because of Kyouya-kun, could you? Kyouya-kun never confessed to you, right? He never asked you out. He's not here right now, and yet he was the one who called you out."

"W-well. . ." _Wait, how did you know that?_

"Well? You're not in an official relationship with him, you're fair game, my little Tsunayoshi-kun. I can steal you~ Shall I take you somewhere far away? Italy, perhaps?"

"No, thanks," Tsuna repeated impatiently, breaking free of Mukuro's embrace. Mukuro, upset by this, grabbed Tsuna's wrist harshly and pulled him back.

"You will be mine." Mukuro stated, snaking an arm up Tsuna's shirt, which Tsuna desperately tried to pushed away. "I'm better suited to you. I'm not as cold as Kyouya-kun, I can express my feelings clearly. I don't just want a physical relationship."

"It's not just a physical relationship," _Considering we don't really do anything together. . . _"Besides, don't you have Chrome?" Tsuna attempted to break away again, trying not to let Mukuro's words get to him.

"We weren't ever a couple." Mukuro replied easily. "She's like my little sister."

* * *

"I'm going to break the window now," Hibari declared nonchalantly, raising a tonfa.

"Wait. Like Lawn-head said, let's fight!" Gokudera called, opening the door, "If you can beat us, we'll let you go, and you won't have to damage your precious Nami Middle."

"Hn." Hibari seemed pleased with this idea, he would be able to bite them to death.

* * *

"Are you crying?" Mukuro tilted Tsuna's head up. A thin trail of tears appeared on each cheek. "I'd never make you cry," Mukuro said. Tsuna touched his cheeks, confirming Mukuro's words - he hadn't realized he was crying. "Unlike Kyouya. I'd tell you I love you, I'd plan extravagant dates, I'd do whatever you wanted. I wouldn't leave you defenceless, vulnerable and alone like he is now." Mukuro pressed his lips against Tsuna's.

* * *

Hibari raised his tonfas. "I have somewhere to be. Let's make this quick." As the remaining guardians entered the room, tonfas collided with their skulls, knocking them down. He rushed up a flight of stairs and slammed the door of the roof open.

* * *

The door slammed open. Hibari glanced at Tsuna. He glanced at Mukuro. And then glanced back at Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~ Seems like Kyouya-kun got here earlier than I expected." Mukuro grinned, breaking the kiss, but still was holding Tsuna by the waist, pressing him closer, "A few more minutes, and he would've have been mine."

"Why is he crying? Why were you _kissing _him?" Hibari asked in disgust. "I'll bite you to death."

"You can't~. I'm holding your little Tsunayoshi-kun hostage," Mukuro held out his arm, and his trident appeared. He brought it close to Tsuna's neck, smiling. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but sadly was interrupted by Hibari.

"Get. Away. From. Him."

"Sure. . . if you beg~." Mukuro's face lit up, "Or, in exchange for a kiss." Mukuro gave Tsuna another kiss. Tsuna squirmed and tried to push him away, with no avail. A tonfa flew and hit Mukuro's head. "Kyouya-kun, that's not nice." Mukuro pouted, and released Tsuna, rubbing the back of his head. Tsuna collapsed onto the ground.

"Tsunayoshi?" Hibari said worriedly, squatting down in front of Tsuna, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

"Hibari-san. . . I'm sorry. . . "

"It's the stupid pineapple herbivore's fault. Plus you didn't consent to it." Hibari leaned in to kiss Tsuna, who pushed him away, and looked at the ground.

"But I still did. I can't erase that. I feel. . . dirty. . . I don't want to taint you also."

"Taint me? Just forget about it. It's not important."

"A kiss is very important! When you kiss me now, won't you think of Mukuro?"

". . ." Hibari thought for a moment, "I don't care."

"But you hesitated!" Tsuna stared back at the ground in depression. "I should have known to be more cautious around Mukuro, but I let it happen _twice_."

"I was just imagining it for a second. . ." Hibari explained.

"My, Kyouya-kun, how could you be so cruel? Hesitating?" Mukuro said playfully. More tears leaked out of Tsuna's eyes.

Kyouya grabbed the collar of Mukuro's Kokoyu uniform, "Fine, I'll do it also, then," when Tsuna looked up, Hibari crashed his lips onto Mukuro's. But just as quickly as he kissed him, he pulled away. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "There. It should be fine now, right?"

"Would anyone like to tell me. . . _what _was _that_?" asked a rather stunned Mukuro.

"Tsunayoshi thought I would hate him, because I hate you. And if I kiss him, I'll think of you." Tsuna nodded in agreement. "But now, they cancel each other out," Hibari said. "As much as I want you kiss you, Tsunayoshi, I feel like I need to wash my mouth out. With soap. A million times."

Tsuna seemed to accept this explanation, "Me too. I'm sorry I overreacted, and made you do that. . ." Tsuna seemed to have snapped out of his trance. Was it the shock from Hibari kissing Mukuro that made Tsuna regain his senses? "Mukuro tastes much worse than pineapple." Tsuna added. Mukuro twitched for the third time. What was with everyone being so cruel to him?

* * *

"I didn't know Hibari-san owned a motorcycle!" Tsuna gaped. Hibari felt relieved, Tsuna was acting normal again. Hibari handed Tsuna a helmet as he mounted the motorcycle.

"What are you waiting for?" Hibari asked, when Tsuna made no attempt to get on. Tsuna sat down behind Hibari, and wrapped his arms awkwardly around him. "The baby said you were staying over tonight."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes. He also said he'd drop off your stuff later." The motorcycle began moving out of Nami Middle's parking lot, and out into the streets. Hibari rode slowly. Tsuna rested his head against Hibari's back happily, and closed his eyes. The wind was softly blowing against his body, the setting sun shone warmly on him in contrast, and he was with Hibari. Pure bliss.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out, meekly.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Tsuna hugged him tighter, and Hibari smiled inwardly.

"I know." They rode in silence for a few minutes, until they reached Namimori shopping district. "Do you mind if I pick up a few things?" Hibari asked.

"Huh? Not at all," Tsuna replied, "What do you need?"

"Food. For dinner."

The motorcycle stopped in front of a store, and Hibari got off first. He held out his hand to help Tsuna, who accepted gratefully. They entered the shop. Tsuna pulled out a shopping cart, "Tsunayoshi, I don't need that many things -" Hibari stopped speaking and simply watched as Tsuna climbed into the cart, and sat with his knees pulled to his chest.

"I loved doing this when I was little." Tsuna said, looking very much like a little kid. Hibari accepted this as a perfectly valid - and cute - reason, and without another word, pushed the cart towards the items he needed. Hibari and Tsuna ignored the stares everyone was giving. Either that, or they were oblivious.

Hibari stared at the wall of different instant coffee brands, contemplating which one to get. He already gathered everything else on his mental checklist. After picking one off the shelf, he looked back at his cart, only to find it looked like any other cart. And that was a problem. His cart was missing a small teenage boy, with spiky brown hair and huge eyes who was humming happily. _I wonder where __he went? Did he get lost? _Hibari sighed. _I take my eyes off him for a second. . . _he thought, sounding very much like a parent. He decided to check out first, and look for Tsuna after. There couldn't be that much danger in a grocery store, right? Hibari scanned each aisle looking for Tsuna, frowning when he wasn't in site. _Hide and seek? _

"Would Hibari Kyouya please come to Customer Services? I repeat: Would Hibari Kyouya please come to Customer Services? Thank you." Hibari quickly made his way over. Tsuna stood there looking very much like a lost child about to cry. Hibari flicked him on his forehead.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried, placing his hand on his forehead, where he was flicked. But nonetheless, he seemed incredibly relieved.

Hibari looked down at him, _It's your fault for getting lost._ "Where did you go?"

". . . I thought I saw a cat, so I followed it. And then I couldn't find you."

"That's how we got separated? By a cat?"Hibari asked disbelievingly. Tsuna blushed.

"Sorry."

* * *

"Hibari-san? You live alone?" Tsuna asked as he entered the empty apartment.

"Yes." Hibari said as he walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Why?"

"I don't like crowding."

Tsuna sweat-dropped. _His family is considered crowding? _

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted, entering through the window.

"Re-Reborn! Why am I staying here?"

Reborn frowned, "Don't question me, dame-Tsuna. Smile and say 'Thank you Reborn-sama'." Reborn threw a duffel bag at Tsuna who, somehow, managed to catch it, more or less. "Here."

"Er, thanks." Tsuna reluctantly said. Reborn smirked and jumped out of the window. Hibari came back out, with Hibird happily chirping on his shoulder.

"I'm going to start cooking now, so entertain yourself." Hibird flew over to Tsuna.

"Sure." Tsuna decided to explore Hibari's apartment, with Hibird accompanying him. _Living room. . . bathroom. . . closet. . . study. . . ah, bedroom. _Tsuna opened the door, and went inside. The room was painted white, there was a fairly large window to the right of the door that over looked the streets of Namimori, across from the window was a closet, opposite to the door was a large bed with two nightstands beside it. Tsuna placed his bag down, jumped onto the bed, and picked a book from the stack on the nightstand. _How to Care For Your Bird. _The other books were similar. Tsuna flipped through it, then laid down on his stomach and stared at Hibird. "You're really brave, huh? Nobody else ever gets close to Hibari."

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird said happily at the mention of his owner. Tsuna grinned.

"Does Hibari ever get lonely?" He pondered out loud. "He has you, I guess. But, isn't there anyone else?" Tsuna enjoyed speaking Hibird. Hibird listened to him very well. "Hibari cares a lot about you." Tsuna cocked his head to the side, "You, and Namimori." Hibird flapped his wings, as if agreeing. "I don't know why. Do you?" Hibird didn't answer. "I like Namimori too," Tsuna randomly declared to the bird, "It's my home. Everyone I love is here. I want to protect Namimori also! Just. . . not by biting everyone to death." Hibird seemed to have a faint idea of what Tsuna said.

_"Midori tanabiku namimori no  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii." _Hibird sang.

_"Itsumo kawaranu  
Sukoyaka kenage."_ Tsuna sang quietly along.

_"Aah, tomo ni utaou  
Namimori chuu."_ Tsuna looked up. That voice didn't belong to him. Hibari stood at the door, staring in amusement at the two. "Dinner's ready." Hibird flew onto Hibari's head, and Tsuna followed them out to the kitchen, where they sat at a square table, with four chairs.

"Itadakimasu."

After they ate, they headed back to Hibari's room, where Hibari helped Tsuna with his homework, _innocently_. When they finished, it was about 10:30. "I'm going to get changed," Tsuna stated, as he opened the bag Reborn gave him. "Hiieee?"

"Tsunayoshi? What's wrong?" Hibari looked into the bag, and raised his eyebrows. He slowly began pulling out the items. Several condoms. Handcuffs. Lube. A blindfold. A bottle of pain killers. And, a note.

_Dame-Tsuna -_

_Have fun. You'll need the medicine tomorrow, trust me. Oh, and just in case Hibari's into bondage. . ._

_Reborn - [written in cursive with black pen on plain white paper, folded into fourths]_

After a moment of silence, Hibari spoke, "Well, he did give you a change of clothes under," he gestured to the items in front of them, "these."

* * *

Omake!~

"Arcobaleno, as much as I am grateful for these couple days out of the Vendicare, I am never doing you a favour again." Mukuro pouted.

"But the plan went well."

"I have a feeling Kyouya-kun will hunt me down and kill me like I'm a criminal."

"You _are _a criminal." Reborn pointed out.

Mukuro chose to ignore that, "So how did you know they would be at the roof?"

"Oh, about that, Hibari showed me a note he wrote Tsuna, and declared he would ask him out. I had the other guardians stall him for a bit."

"Then why make me do all that?" Mukuro whined.

"Reassurance, my criminal friend, reassurance. Anyways, I didn't know you were gay also."

"I'm not!"

"The kisses?"

"Kufufufu. Authenticity, Arcobaleno. I'm a wonderful actor. I'm wonderful at everything~"

"Sure. Right. If you say so," Reborn said sarcastically. _So in denial. _"If you think about, which ones of Tsuna's guardians aren't gay? Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera and you aren't. Ryohei might be, you know, Hana and all. And who cares about that idiot cow child? He's not going to ever get anyone, male or female." Reborn mused.

"I said I wasn't gay." Mukuro frowned. _Yup, denial. _Reborn thought, but ignored him. "Don't tell my Chrome about this. Who knows what she'll think about her Mukuro-sama now?"

Reborn ignored him again, "Oh, I forgot about her. I think Chrome's interested in the opposite sex. But does that count? She's only half a Mist Guardian."

"Ah, you mean Ken? I think they go quite well together."

"So do I. That would be my next match making project, except I retire. Everyone's too much of an idiot."

"Maybe someone should play match maker for you," Mukuro laughed, and was engulfed in mist.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter title stolen from the Great Escape by Boys Like Girls.

Did anyone notice how I always manage to get Hibird into each chapter? I never realized that until now. Is there any character you want to make an appearance? :) And I'm sorry there was no epic fight between Hibari and the others – I can't write action.:P The Mukuro scene was kind of rushed.:l But they talk more about it in the next chapter.:l Oh, the next chapter will be pretty long...

**Reviews are appreciated.:) **


	4. I Love You

Hibari was lying down on his bed. He could faintly hear the shower Tsuna decided to take after getting over his shock. Not that Hibari wasn't shocked too - he was, he just got over it much faster. But the. . . items Reborn gave them put Hibari deep into thought. Thoughts like: _The baby thinks I'm into. . .bondage? _or _What type of stores would even sell these to a baby? _and most importantly, _Does that mean it's okay to have sex? _Hibari glared at the ceiling. Maybe if he glared hard enough, it would give him answers. _The baby gave us it, so it's permission. I think. Or it could be a trial. But even if it's permission, Tsunayoshi's too innocent to. . . but. . . the closet incident. . . Ugh - I sound like an extremely hormonal teenager. _Hibari struggled with these thoughts for a few minutes. Then the door opened with a soft click, and Tsuna stepped in. His face was tinted a light shade of pink from the warm shower, his hair was still a little bit damp, and he wore pyjamas that were big on him. Tsuna walked over to the bed, and sat on it, cross-legged, next to Hibari.

"Hey, Hibari-san. . ." Tsuna stared downward, "I'm sorry. . ."

_I was wondering when you would bring it up again. _Hibari sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this again. It was over. Done. He didn't need to be reminded of kissing Mukuro. or worse, Mukuro kissing Tsuna. Hibari sat up and pulled Tsuna into his lap, layed his head against his chest and ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair, soothingly. "I said it was okay."

"I'm really. . . sorry," Tsuna whispered, his voice wavering. "I'm sorry I kissed him. I'm sorry you kissed him because of me. I'm sorry. . . for everything."

"Tsunayoshi, don't sound so sad," Hibari pleaded, holding Tsuna closer. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was! I let Mukuro distract me with everything he said about you!"

"Like what?" Tsuna bit his bottom lip. "You don't have a choice. You _are _going to answer me question."

"Like how you never said 'I love you'." Tsuna pushed a momentarily surprised Hibari away, and sat across from him, "I understand if you want to dump me, and find someone better."

Something in Hibari snapped. Tsuna was harshly pushed and had his wrists held and pinned above his head. "What if I refuse? I will_ not_ break up with you." Hibari said angrily, then noticed Tsuna biting his bottom lip, and the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. "Listen to me, I don't want to break up with you," Hibari rephrased his words, and said it in a much softer voice. He also loosed his grip on Tsuna's wrists, but kept them in place.

"But-"

"Mukuro's not going to split us up. Nobody will. Nothing will. Even if you come to hate me, I'm not letting you go." Hibari stated, staring into Tsuna's glistening caramel eyes. Tsuna stared back. "I'm much too selfish to let you go." Hibari kissed Tsuna's forehead. Then nose. Then lips.

When Tsuna eyes closed, and he gave into the kiss, Hibari closed his eyes also. Hibari sucked on Tsuna's bottom lip, and Tsuna parted his lips, welcomingly. Hibari swirled his tongue around Tsuna's, trying to coax him into playing. Tsuna timidly began to push back, as if asking 'Is this really okay?' Tsuna shivered as Hibari's tongue brushed the roof of his mouth. When Hibari released Tsuna's wrists, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, and pulled him closer. Hibari finally pulled away and began kissing various parts of Tsuna's neck, making him moan quietly. "I'll make it so you won't ever cheat on me again," He stated and began to suck on Tsuna's collarbone, leaving a red mark that seemed like it wasn't going to fade anytime soon. "This is proof you're mine," Hibari's teeth grazed the collarbone, "And mine alone." He continued to suck on Tsuna's neck, leaving similar marks, as he unbottoned the shirt Tsuna wore.

Tsuna shivered and felt heat pooling at his nether regions as Hibari's hand slowly made it's way down Tsuna's torso.

Hibari swiftly pulled and disgarded Tsuna's PJ bottoms, and held Tsuna's member in his hand. Tsuna gasped, and turned a lovely shade of pink. Hibari squeezed it lightly before stroking it at a maddeningly slow pace. His finger circled the tip, causing Tsuna to arch his back and whimper. Hibari began to pump the length.

"A-ah, Hibari-san! Stop! I'm. . . I'm going t-to. . ." Tsuna let the sentence trail off. Hibari stopped pumping to stroke the underside of Tsuna's member, while his free hand caressed Tsuna's sac gently.

"Why? It's fine. Go ahead." Hibari whispered huskily in Tsuna's ear, provoking a shudder. Hibari smirked, gave a small tug and began pumping Tsuna again, only much faster. Tsuna came quickly, with a strangled cry. Hibari brought his hand to his mouth, seductively licked the essence from his fingers, giving Tsuna a chance to catch his breath. After, he leaned in to give Tsuna a chaste kiss.

"Wait. . . Hibari-san," Tsuna suddenly pushed Hibari down, and reversed their positions. Hibari gave the Decimo a questioning look. Tsuna blushed, again. "I'll make you feel good this time."

Tsuna's tongue licked the shell of Hibari's ear. It slowly ran down his jaw and neck. With a bright red face, and shaking hands, Tsuna began undoing the buttons on the prefect's shirt, and tossed it aside. He planted butterfly kissed all across and down Hibari's chest, and then latched his partially swollen lips onto one of Hibari's nipples, and lightly nipped at it. Hibari inhaled sharply. Tsuna's fingers gently squeezed the other hardened bud, then he placed wet kiss down Hibari's stomache, and let his tongue dip into his navel.

The brunet slowly pulled the prefect's pants down, and blushed at the site. He shyly licked the appendage, earning a moan. Pleased, Tsuna took the tip of it into his mouth, and began swirling his tongue around it, while his hand pumped the base. Hibari propped himself up on his elbows, to watch the very erotic and arousing site. Tsuna's eyes stared back into Hibari's innocently, despite what he was doing. After a moment, Tsuna carefully slipped his mouth off, but continued pumping.

"Ano. . . Does - does it feel good?" Tsuna questioned.

"Very," Hibari panted. Tsuna smiled happily, and slowly forced Hibari's length into his mouth. Tears formed in Tsuna's eyes from the discomfort and unfamiliarity of it all. Hibari patted the soft brown spikes on Tsuna's hair. "You don't have to," Hibari said gently, but breathlessly. However, that only seemed to make Tsuna more determined, and he quickly forced the rest of it into his mouth. When it hit the back of his throat, Tsuna gagged. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to adjust to the feeling. Hibari had thrown his head back with a loud moan at the warmth of Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna began to bob his head when his gag reflex didn't seem to protest anymore. He could feel Hibari getting closer to climax by the increasing amount of pre-cum piling at his mouth. Imitating what Hibari had done to him before, he began to hum. The vibrations sent Hibari over the edge, and caused him to release with a low moan. Tsuna was stunned by the sudden liquid, and choked slightly, but managed to swallow it down.

Tsuna sighed, "I'm so tired now." He fell onto the bed stomache first.

"Hn? But we're not done yet."

"There's more?"

"Mm," Hibari pulled Tsuna up onto all fours. Tsuna looked back at Hibari curiously. In response, Hibari parted Tsuna's legs, and gave the hole a lick.

"Hie?" Tsuna cried, "Don't do that!"

"But I need to prepare you, or it'll hurt," Hibari explained. He gave it another couple of licks, and pressed the tip of his tongue in. Tsuna squirmed at the sensation. It was strange. . . but pleasant. "Stay like that," Hibari commanded as he stood up and got the lube that Reborn gave them. He made a mental note to thank the baby later. Hibari poured a generous amount on his fingers, and pushed a slender, well coated finger into Tsuna.

Tsuna whined in discomfort. _Nothing _was _ever _supposed to go in there.

Hibari slowly thrusted the digit in and out, carefully. When Tsuna seemed to get used to the feeling, Hibari entered a second finger, and scissored them, stretching the boy. Tsuna let out a groan. Hibari's fingers brushed the walls of Tsuna's ass, searching. The skylark frowned, where was _it_? It could take away all the discomfort his lover was feeling. He pressed his fingers in deeper.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed in ecstasy.

Oh, so there it was. But there was just one thing. . .

"Kyouya."

"Huh?"

"My name's Kyouya."

Tsuna let the information sink in. And somewhere between the the pain, the pleasure, and everything else, he managed to joke. "So, Kyou-chan?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Don't get carried away."

"Kyouya." The name rolled off Tsuna's tongue easily - he decided he liked it.

Hibari began to thrust his fingers into Tsuna again, aiming for his prostate again. When Tsuna was reduced to a flushed mess of moaning and panting, Hibari turned Tsuna over, and positioned himself against Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna looked at Hibari with half lidded eyes, heavy with lust. "Please. . . do something."

Hibari lifted Tsuna's legs up, and slowly pushed himself in, causing Tsuna to cry out in pain. He felt like he was being torn in half. Tsuna began to chew on his bottom lip, unaware that it began to bleed, Hibari licked the blood off, and used the tips of his thumbs to brush away the tears. He gave Tsuna small kiss and began to tenderly stroke Tsuna's cheek.

"I love you."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I love you," Hibari repeated, staring into Tsuna's eyes as pushed all of himself in, Tsuna's arms wrapped themselves around Hibari's neck. Hibari began moving in and out, trying to relocate Tsuna's sweet spot. When he found it, Tsuna let out a gasp. Hibari pulled out and slammed back into Tsuna, hitting Tsuna's prostate with full force, Tsuna moaned. The pain was long forgotten with Tsuna's prostate being abused, and Hibari's hands stroking his member. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies as they moved rhythmically together.

"Nnggh. Kyouya!" Tsuna moaned after several moments. His body shook with pleasure. He could feel his climax approaching.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari said huskily, as he felt Tsuna tighten around him. He was equally close to climaxing.

Soon, they both released, calling out each other's names. Tsuna felt Hibari's seed filling him, and his own essence splattered across their chests. They closed their eyes as they let euphoric feeling take over their bodies. Hibari pulled out of Tsuna, and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you," Hibari whispered into Tsuna's ear. "I love you." he repeated it over and over again, like a mantra. Said mantra pulled the brunet into a happy sleep.

* * *

It was 1 A.M. - or something like that. Hibari was still not asleep. He was, very contently, watching Tsuna sleep peacefully. The moon illuminated the soft angle of Tsuna's jaw, his slender neck, his small frame, his creamy white skin that was marked in some places. His swollen lips were parted slightly, to allow air. Hibari smiled happily.

* * *

"Eugh. You're too perfect."

Hibari heard Tsuna sigh.

"You're going to end up seducing everyone."

Hibari's eyes fluttered open. "I'm going to end up seducing everyone?"

"A-ah. K-Kyouya. You're awake?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Mm," Hibari confirmed. "So, who am I seducing?"

"Uhm. There's Dino, for one." Hibari frowned.

"The Bucking Horse?"

Tsuna nodded. "You guys have this student-teacher thing going on."

Hibari's frown deepened. "Tsunayoshi, we don't have _anything _going on. Who else?"

"Kusakabe," Tsuna answered.

Hibari tried his best to hold in a laugh. "Pfftt. Next."

"Mukuro."

"The _pineapple_?" Hibari sowled.

"Well, you guys have a love-hate relationship! He kept you captive for a few days at Kokuyo Land, and you gave him a kiss."

"I seduced him with a kiss. . ."

"Yup." Tsuna confirmed. "Oh. And there's Chrome." Hibari looked puzzled at this. "Well, you don't know this, but when we went to the future, you helped Chrome survive." Hibari still looked puzzled, though for a different reason.

"Tsunayoshi. . . I helped her?" Tsuna nodded.

"Kyouya. You don't call me 'herbivore' anymore."

"Would you like me to?"

"No. Just curious why."

"Herbivores are weak and defenceless creatures." Hibari yawned, "Even though you're weak," Tsuna pouted cutely at Hibari's bluntness. "You're not defenceless. I'm here to protect you." Tsuna blushed, and Hibari yawned again. "Tsunayoshi, what time is it?"

"Six." Hibari groaned at the ungodly hour and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He felt the back of Tsuna's hand tenderly stroking his cheek, lulling him to sleep.

When Hibari woke up again, he stumbled out into the kitched, rubbing his eyes. "Mm... french toast?" He peeked over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Ah, yes."

"I'm surprised you didn't hurt yourself with a knife, or something."

"I burned a couple fingers," Tsuna admitted. Hibari picked up his hand, and placed a light kiss on the tip of each finger, making Tsuna blush.

"Put them under cold water. Oh. That's reminds me, Tsunayoshi, did you take that medicine?"

Tsuna's blush deepend, "Y-yes." Hibari smirked. "Uhm, Kyouya, you might want to get ready. School starts in an hour."

* * *

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _What the hell was this? Tsuna groaned as he held the note in his hands.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi - _

_Go to the roof of the school, today. I'm doing it properly this time._

_- Hibari Kyouya _

He had been sitting in his last class of the day, when Kusakabe happened to show up - _again_. Kusakabe happened to give Tsuna a note from Hibari - _again_.

Hibari was lying down on the roof, as he usually did. Classes had just ended, and Tsuna should be meeting him closed his eyes. _Tsunayoshi is the sky, and I'm the clouds. _He lazily raised a hand up towards the sky, for some strange reason, he didn't mind that thought anymore. When another hand pressed against his, and fingers intertwine, Hibari's eyes snapped open to find Tsuna straddling his waist, and holding his hand.

"So, what are you doing properly?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"This," Hibari picked up the red rose from beside him, and held it out to Tsuna. "Will you please go out with me, Tsunayoshi?"

Somewhere near by, Reborn mirked.

* * *

_A/N: And that concludes this story. _

_Well... that turned out a lot shorter than I thought. Half of what I expected, actually. I had planned the Varia coming in and Reborn discussing it with everyone. And Nana being all "Oh dear, my little Tsu-kun's in a relationship already." And Ryohei being like, "There were a lot of troubles trying to get them together. Hibari even tried to commit suicide." And then some section on hair. Actually, I kinda still wanna do that._

-on the roof^^-

Hibari and Tsuna stood side by side, staring out at the baseball field. Yamamoto was pitching. Tsuna felt sorry for the poor soul who was batting. On the bleachers there was a certain silverette, who had his hair tied back loosely, his glasses on, and a book in his hands, but secretly taking a million peeks at his baseball freak boyfriend. Ryohei was probably somewhere shouting 'EXTREME!' After a moment of peaceful silence, Hibari spoke.

"I've actually always wanted to ask this. . . but. . . what type of products do you use for your hair?"

"Hiieee? It's natural!" Tsuna placed Hibari hand on his head, "Na-tu-ral."

Hibari looked disappointed, "What a shame. The Discipline Committee was looking for a strong hair gel." Tsuna sweat-dropped. "You know, your hair defies all laws on gravity."

"Well it's not like I chose for it to be like this!" Tsuna pouted.

"Do you think the pineapple chose for his hair to be like that?" Mukuro mused.

Tsuna thought for a moment. "Probably not. But he most likely forced it on Chrome. . . Oh. While we're on the topic of weird hair, there's Squalo."

"His hair must be a bitch to wash."

Tsuna laughed. "It must be. Have you ever wondered how Reborn gets his side burns so. . . curly?"

"Huh. . . now that you mention it. . ."

"A curler." they both said in unison.

Tsuna furrowed his eye brows, and whispered in a hushed tone, "Do you think Gokudera-kun dyes his hair, or he just has a lot of stress?"

_Bwahahaha. _

_Something like that. But much better._

_I apologize for the failed lemon/lime/fruit/SEX. D: I also apologize for the failed fluff. I also also apologize for it being super rushed._

**Reviews would make my day.:D**

**Oh. I'm also looking for a beta reader for my next KHR story. Details on profile.^^**


	5. Announcement

A/N: The chapter I said I wouldn't do. But I don't know, I kind of felt like I wanted to... now. XD I guess this is after the Future Arc?

* * *

The Day After

A couple rounded the corner of a neighbourhood. One, fairly short with spikey brown hair that seemed to make up for his lack of height, and the other, taller, with long-ish black hair. The shorter one seemed to have a bit of a... limp. They held hands, and swinging them contently back and forth, until they reached their designated location; the Sawada residence.

"Thanks for walking me home, Kyouya." Tsuna smiled at Hibari.

"Hn," The ever stoic Hibari responded. _If it makes you smile... _

He kissed the top of Tsuna's forehead, as a goodbye, and turned around to walk on home, when a hand lightly tugged on the sleeve of his button down white shirt. Hibari turned around to see Tsuna frowning slightly. "Um, can you squat down a bit?" Tsuna asked out of the blue. Hibari tilted his head to the side in confusion, but otherwise obliged. When Hibari's head was at Tsuna's shoulder, Tsuna slightly bent down and kissed the top of his head, and smiled again. Hibari's eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes flickered up to look at Tsuna, waiting for an explaination.

"You always do that to me, so...uh..." Tsuna said nervously.

"Dame-Tsuna!" A childish voice called out as a kick landed on Tsuna's head, pushing him down.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna cried rubbing his head.

Hibari held out his hand for Tsuna to take – which he did, gratefully.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted Hibari, who merely nodded. "We're having a-"

"Reborn! That _hurt_!" Tsuna interrupted, brushing the dirt off his pants, quite unhappy that his tutor could so casually carry on with the conversation as if he didn't just kick Tsuna down to the sidewalk. He made it seem like a normal occurrence.

"Oh, Tsuna," Reborn cooed. "_Suck it up. _Be a man! Rub some dirt on it.(1)"

A small smile played on Hibari's lips. Tsuna noticed this and pouted, "Eh? Not you too, Kyouya."

"Anyways," Reborn said impatiently, "I'm sorry that I ruined your little cute love moment there, but you two need to get inside. We're holding a meeting in Tsuna's room."

"A meeting?"

"Are you deaf, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn sauntered back inside, expecting them to follow.

* * *

The edged of Reborn's lips were pulled into a small frown, as he looked around the room at everyone who looked back curiously.

"Ano, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked politely after a while of silence, "_Why the fuck_ is the Varia here?"

"VOIIII." Squalo roared, "Why are we here?"

Xanxus, who had been sitting on his very own Varia chair he made Squalo bring, opened one eye, and cocked a gun at him. "Trash, you're too loud."

"Maa, maa," Yamamoto said soothingly, "Ah, I think you're missing someone. Where's the baby?"

Squalo looked around. "...you're right... where's Mammon?"

"Oh, I killed him." Reborn replied.

"..." Everyone in the room sweat-dropped, unsure if they should take it seriously.

"So, uh, Reborn, why _are_ they here?" Tsuna asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Huh? Oh, well, because they're gay too, I thought they'd provide some useful advice." Reborn said simply. A knife was thrown and expertly dodged by Reborn.

"Ushishishi, the prince is not gay."

"Trust me, in the future you are –"

"VOIII! WHAT THE HELL?"Squalo shouted, who seemingly just registered what Reborn said.

Reborn's frown deepened, and he sighed. "Must I explain everything? Lussuria," Reborn pointed at Lussuria, who was unsuccessfully flirting with Ryohei, waved at everyone giddily, "Is self-explanatory," Everyone – including Lussuria – nodded understandingly, Reborn then pointed at Bel, "You,"

"Yes? Ushishishi~"

"Will meet Fran, and you'll fall in love; end of story." Before Bel could protest, Reborn continued, "And these two: Xanxus and Squalo, have the most fucked up love-hate-and-hate-some-more relationship _ever, _I don't even want to get into detail. Now if we could continue?"

"TO THE EXTREEEEEEME!" Ryohei punched the air with his fist.

Lussuria placed his hand on Ryohei's shoulder, flirtatiously, "You are cute to the extreme, and totally my type~ Come back with me later~"

Reborn gripped his espresso cup tighter.

"VOIIII! WE DO NOT HAVE A LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP! I'm way too good for you!"

"And why would I want you, trash?"

"Ha ha ha!" Yamamoto bear hugged Gokudera who blushed brightly.

"Get off me, baseball freak!"

"Don't wanna."

"EXTREEEEEME!"

Reborn sipped his coffee. Somebody fired a gun – most likely Xanxus.

Dynamite was thrown – most likely Gokudera.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death." - most likely Hibari. The cold, hostile aura was also probably Hibari.

"Hieeee! Kyouya, don't! I don't want blood in my room!" - most likely Tsuna.

"_Kyouya?_" - most likely everyone.

"Everybody, _shut the fuck up_, I have _huge _news, so let me fucking continue." Mostly everyone stopped what the were doing, sat down obediently, mumbled an apology and looked expectantly at Reborn. Reborn proceeded to blurt, "Dame-Tsuna and Hibari are a couple!"

"Hahi!" Everybody's head turned to look at the door. Haru, Kyoko, and Nana stood there with snacks and tea. Haru sniffled, "Is that true, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Ah...um..." Tsuna stuttered and blushed.

"My, my, my little Tsu-kun's growing up!" Nana cooed, clapping her hands together.

"But I was supposed to be your wife!" Haru cried, dramatically falling to the ground in shock.

"Congratulations, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled sweetly.

"Ahhh." Tsuna buried his face into a pillow. "Reborn!"

Reborn merely smirked as he watched the chaos unfold.

"THE EXTREME MATCHMAKING PLAN WAS A SUCCESS!"

* * *

(1) - Anyone ever watch "She's the Man?"

A/N: Ah... well, that was rather short. But this is definitely the end!

Thanks for reading!:D There's a sort of sequel one-shot I'm currently writing for Tsuna's birthday.:)

So, until next time...

**Reviews would make my day!:D**

~I'll give you a cookie.x3~


End file.
